Shippo's Love
by Yami Kitsune Fairy
Summary: This is shippo's story after the jewel, there aren't many stories on shippo so here's one shipposurpise “Why me, why the hell…” his voice was cut off as he was silenced with a bruising kiss, he opened his mouth to breath... shippo blip from story
1. So We Meet

The sun shifted into the background glowing red as it did so, perfectly masking a certain kitsune. Green eyes scanned the clearing life had been peaceful well as peaceful as it could get with demons around, or the jewel. But then again things slowed down after they defeated Naraku and that was some time ago he wasn't some fox kit looking for friends or family he was fine on his own after all. Shippo sat up in the field his long hair kept into a low pony tail he wore simple hakama's and an open vest. He grew up, trained on his own his chest puffed with pride he could hold his own again an average demon….

Standing up tall he was only 5'7", his eyes scanned the clearing he had been listening to this demon come for an hour now, pulling out a simple leaf he cast his illusions, unbeknownst to him he had an audience…..

The demon charged through the clearing at his illusion, demons were still coming after him, he had nothing to do with the jewel he never really did, he just tagged along. Sitting back down on the grass he let a sigh out, watching the pale demon clutch his head 'three, two, one' the demon fell to the ground dead. He smirked putting his leaf away brain damage slow but effective, lighting his kitsune bi the body burned to ashes. This was how his life went alone…and full of things he never wanted. He laid back once more watching the sunset that is until he showed up…

Silver hair obscured his view of the parting sun, 'When the hell did he get here' shuffling backwards hastily he looked at the demon before him, long silver hair framed his face, intense golden eyes stared back at him giving him a once over, fox ears rested on his head unmoving… 'this isn't good this isn't good this isn't good' repeated over and over in his head for god sake he didn't even sense him coming or see him or smell him for that matter! Backing up slowly he kept his green eyes on the silver fox before him, he needed to escape and he doubted normal means worked on this fox…

The silver fox smiled making his features looks even slyer. He was advancing on him as he was backing up his smile grew at his obvious fear. But instead of pouncing on his prey before him he gave a sweeping bow and made an introduction in a smooth beautiful voice

"Hello! My name is Yoko Kurama, thief extraordinaire that was a lovely display….?" He left the sentence open for him to finish as if giving him control of the situation which he clearly didn't have at the moment….or at all for that matter.

"Shippo," his voice squeeked out loosing its usual cool, Kurama smirked at the fox before him "Shippo is it…what kind of fox are you?"

"Illusionist," he backed up further still trying to reach his illusions in one swift moment he was pinned to the ground, his hands caught in a firm grasp, those intense gold eyes were looking into his soul.

"What were you reaching for Red," he held his illusions in his hand. 'How did he get those' Kurama leaned down next to his ear "Remember I can steal anything…," his warm breath tickled his neck making him shiver.

"What do you want," his voice wavered again and he hated himself for it.

"Well, since you don't beat around the bush and ruin all fun, I want you…I want to steal you since I first saw you…you are my greatest treasure," his green eyes widened he wasn't a possession!

"How long have you been watching me…?"

"A week or two,"

"Why me, why the hell…" his voice was cut off as Kurama silenced him with a bruising kiss, he opened his mouth to breath to feel something enter his mouth. 'What is going on…' the kiss was demanding taking from him as Kurama explored every possible inch of his mouth…. His eyes watered slightly this could not be happening to him…after everything that has happened, he felt Kurama back off.

"Not bad for a first kiss…" he couldn't hear the rest, the silver foxes face slid out of focus his smirk engraving itself in his head…

Hey I'm back and I'm actually going to finish a story yay disclaimer I own nothing I'm barely own my self ;;; I welcome all reviews flames are welcome i will make s-mores oh yeah I don't expect every one to like my story and if you don't then well I'm sorry for you….this was inspired by my friend who said that no body cared about shippou and it will go on till the very end I cant say much about my other stories cause well yeah….they have been sitting for a while…. Ttyl till next time


	2. Strangers?

The room swirled into focus, 'What the hell happened…' as the room came into focus, he realized how much his head was hurting, shutting his eyes to close out they bright light, jut what he needed to wake up in a strange place after being assaulted(in both ways) and stalked by some psychotic perverted kitsune. His head hurt….really badly…he pressed his fingers to his temples trying to rub the pain back into his skull. It wasn't working to well mind you,

"That wont help your headache any," it was the last voice Shippo ever wanted to hear if he had his charms that silver fox wouldn't know what hit him. Shippo roller over to face away from the taunting kitsune he didn't need this shit right now well Kurama had different plans, sitting on the edge of the futon he placed a hand on the red foxes head.

"No fever that's a good sign then I was afraid how you would react to that plant," he gave that famous smile Shippo had come to hate in the short time he had known the fox. "I take it you're not going to talk to me, I take it your mad at me for taking you against your will, I also suspect that mad at me for stalking you, and I will also make the presumption that you didn't like me being able to defeat you so easily did you?" The fox's voice maintained a steady tone never wavering staring steadily at Shippo's back.

He froze up instantly as he felt a clawed hand run through his now free hair...where was his ribbon? Kurama felt him tense up standing up as the red fox took the defense growling, 'What is his problem?'

"Where is the ribbon that kept my hair up," he growled out, dangerously.

"That blue ribbon…oh!" he pulled it out of his pocket holding it just out of his reach. "What is so special about this ribbon?" he said sitting gently down on the futon. Shippo growled at the fox before him.

"It was a gift,"

"From"

"From my family," he mumbled out.

"What happened to them?"

"They were killed," he sunk back into the futon the room started to spin around him as he tried to stand, and be angry. For some reason he was spilling his soul out to the psycho stranger before him. Putting his hands to the bridge of his nose now he wasn't concentrating on being mad he remembered how much his head hurt…

Kurama looked at the fox before him clutching his head, going behind him he took his semi frizzy hair and pulled it into a loose braid tying the ribbon securely in his hair. Producing a plant he took its leaves, from it

"Look at me," he commanded gently, Shippo turned away slightly, why did he have to be difficult couldn't he ever do things the easy way!

"Face me please," He tilted his head towards him slightly at the word please grabbing his chin he parted his lips with his thumb shoving in the herbs.

"Swallow," he commanded in a deadly tone, the slightly chewed herbs slid down easily enough. The room stopped spinning almost instantly the pain ebbed away into nothing.

"Why?"

"I can't let anything happen to you now can I," with that smile he hated so much

"No, why me," rephrasing his question

"Because," he simply stated not revealing anything but the cryptic word that could lead to so many different answers that he wanted.

Once again he felt Kurama's lips on his this time it was different the kiss didn't taste tea like. Kurama looped his fingers with Shippo's, smirking as he let one hand explore his body. 'What did I ever do to deserve this…?' Shippo's body shook uncontrollably as Kurama raked his claws over him…NO he didn't want this, then why did it feel so good…NO he wasn't gay he liked girls….girls with big well you know… a moan escaped his lips as kurama nipped at that spot on his neck… NO his mind called out, it shouldn't matter right…no…kurama's hand slid under his waist band…

"No please don't…." he bit his bottom lip to stop the sound in his throat from coming out as those words left his lips it stopped he came eye to eye with those golden orbs they eating at him again that smile never left, his face was inches from his he went up and licked his lips from the blood when he bit his lip.

"Because…"he paused for a second as if to word it properly but continued "your like me…you know the same pain I do…" with that said he stood up and left the room with out another word said…

Another chapters for those who enjoyed the first chapter


	3. Eating Is Fun?

After that Kurama hadn't been by in a day, leaving Shippo to his own devices, looking at the room it was grand room filled with treasures from all of Japan. The shoji door was locked, for the first hour after Kurama left he tried opening it but was shocked every time. There was nothing to do but wait after all; there wasn't any immediate danger besides getting molested by the other fox. Sighing as his stomach let out a fierce growl of protest he refused to eat the food that was left for him. Why should he? He could last a couple more days before _having _to eat. Strolling around the room he came to a book shelf looking at the antique scrolls that were stolen pulling one of the shelves he sat down on one of the many puffy chairs he began to read.

Two days had passed before the silver fox decided to grace him with his presence again. Shippo didn't look up from the recent scroll he had been reading as the door slid open after all it was a very interesting scroll… and it was probably another servant or something bringing him more food that he wasn't going to touch with a ten foot pole.

Kurama waltzed into the room taking note of the full plates of food on the table, looking at the fox sitting on the poof in front of his book shelves he sighed this wasn't supposed to be so hard…

He let out an impatient growl the damnable fox, "Why haven't you eaten?" he demanded in a low cold tone that rivaled on pissyness. Shippo looked up from the scroll with an equal poker face on; he had to keep a cool face when dealing with this fox if he ever wanted to be free again…

"I am not hungry," it was a simple statement that pissed him off to know end bull shit he wasn't hungry he could hear his stomach growling from the door way… why did he have to lie to him!

"Bull Shit, I can hear your stomach from the door,"

"So…it really doesn't matter," he returned to the scroll trying to block out the semi-pissed off kitsune from his view. Yeah he rocked the boat and pissed of a demon that molested him so what it wasn't like he'd do any thing to him ….right?

He was wrong …once again as he felt the scroll ripped from him and two strong arms wrap around him picking him up from behind. Where was he being taken? After being shoved into a seat at the table he figured out Kurama's plan, it was to make him eat. Sitting down next to the red fox he picked up an apple, biting into it he smirked, it was that smirk he grew to hate it was that smirk that told him something was going to happen and he didn't have one once of control of the situation no matter how hard he tried… before he knew it he was knocked from the chair to the carpeted floor, pinned under the devilish kitsune. Once again his hands were pinned above him trapped, his hips were being straddled and the silver kitsune caught his legs with his own. Silver hair curtained around them leaving Shippo staring into golden eyes that haunt his every move.

His face was mere inches from his that smirk never leaving his full lips, afraid to speak he glared at the kitsune on top of him. That's when Kurama made his move in a heart beat his lips came crashing down on his in a bruising kiss, he felt Kurama's tongue graze over his lips begging to be let in, he could taste the apple already. This time around he felt Kurama bite his lower lip fully diving into his mouth. He felt the apple slide into his mouth, as it hit the back of his mouth he was forced to swallow. He felt Kurama back off not before he did a once over on his mouth. He looked at his face a triumphant smirk graced his features. He was laying flush against him nuzzling his neck nipping lightly here and there.

"See eating isn't so bad," he managed mumble as he left a mark. Shippo let out a moan, as he nipped at his ear.

"Why…" he wasn't allowed to finish his question as another demanding kiss was on him. He felt Kurama's free hand roam his body again racking his claws over his chest leaving evidence he was there. 'Why is this happening again...' he felt something push into his thigh 'oh my god' his eyes widened as he realized that Kurama's hand was resting on his butt, leaving one possibility…

"Mmm Kurama…" he felt the foxes hands go under his waist band again, he couldn't protest as the fox claimed his lips once more. ' This isn't right…NO no no no no, I shouldn't be feeling this… for another guy! This can't be happening to me!' his thoughts were cut off as he felt Kurama's hand on his member. 'WHAT IS HAPPEING TO ME!' his mind screamed, as he felt blood rush to his member, he let a moan out in his throat as Kurama started to fondle him. He hated the sounds that came from him, he hated the fox in his pants... he hated himself… for wanting more.

As Kurama's hand worked its course he watched the fox writher under him thrusting his hips out, and moaning against his ministrations. A smile formed on his lips there was hope yet as he felt Shippo's seed on his hand

His member was throbbing painfully as he released him self, his tense body heavy as he felt Kurama's hand leave his pants. He licked the seed off his hand watching him smug grin on his face. How the hell could this happen to him… how did he enjoy that… with another male… how come he didn't say no when he could have, the fox had released his hands in the middle of it, the fox was still on top of him smirking how come he wanted more how come he wanted… to be the one in control. WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!

Emotions swelled inside of him he didn't know what to do or think, tears welled up, no he wouldn't let him see him like this…this weak! He felt Kurama shifting off of him pulling him onto his lap, cradling him like he was a kit. His strong arms were wrapped around him in a comforting embrace; he didn't want this he didn't want to be here, he wanted to just vanish…

Kurama felt the fox shaking in his arms… it wasn't supposed to be this hard he thought again. What was it going to take to make the fox realize the he wanted him more than just a toy? Laying him down on the bed he curled up next to him whispering one last thing before Shippo passed out again

"Please…just one chance…to find you…" after that his dreams were plagued by golden eyes watching his every move…

Ok! This chapter was rather hard for me to write but hey it has been finished even though no one is reading this story I'm continuing it cause I like it so ttyl and please be so kind as to review or leave a flame don't worry it will make more sense as it goes on all the little one liners will be placed together and things will be like "ohhhh that's what it meant to fiiiiind him ohhhhhhhh" and it will click lol so yeah


End file.
